


returning daze.

by arurun



Series: once again daze. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagerou Project, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Reunions, mekakushi, they're A FAMILY OK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: "we'll meet again some day."It's here-- finally, they meet again.
Series: once again daze. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459240
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. stealing - awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simple coincidences become a work of fate when it brings them together again, two at a time.
> 
> having sports maniacs for brothers have perks-- for example, they're all a strangely sociable bunch. it just gets weirder when they start finding each other in the most unsuspecting of places.

“ _ I’m sooo sorry, Kousuke! I forgot my stuff at home and it’s a crazy emergency! _ ” Yuu’s voice came so frantically from the phone, Kousuke wondered what kind of mess his brother was in this time.

(Maybe he just failed a test, so Ennoshita-san got angry or something.)

“It’s the paper file on the desk, right?” he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder, reaching for the item and opening it to see its contents-- yep, study material belonging to Sugawara Koushi, a third year.

“Yes, it’s that one! I’m really sorry, could you bring some drinks over too? Daichi’s seriously going to kill me.”

Sometimes, having a no-good brother came with its perks, This was such a funny situation, though troublesome. It reminded him of Kido-- clumsy, flustered, and always so worried about messing up. He couldn’t help but feel soft for it.

Filling a plastic bag with a variety of juices and drinks from their fridge, Kousuke picked up the paper file, remembered his wallet, and locked the door before he hurried over.

-

“Nice to meet you, I’m Nishinoya Kousuke,” he bowed down low when a senior he didn’t recognize, with white hair, came to the door to greet him.

“Ah, you’re Noya’s younger brother? Sorry to make you come all this way,” the senior led him in, handing him a pair of indoor slippers. “Come on in, Noya’s upstairs.”

“No, it’s no problem at all-- I’m sure my brother has been in your care,” Kousuke responded, politely, “sorry for the intrusion, then.”

Kousuke kept an eye on Sugawara Koushi. His hair was a strange but apparently natural shade of gray. He looked kind-- he had a gentle, friendly face.

Light hair and a polished demeanor, kind of like Marry, kind of like Konoha.

(He missed them. It’s been nearly fifteen years thus far-- how much longer, he wondered, did he have to wait?)

“Huh? They’re not in the room. Ah… maybe they’re in the other room.”

There were two rooms upstairs. One said  _ Koushi _ ; the other said  _ Haruka _ . Perhaps a younger brother or sister… Haruka, huh. Come to think of it, Ayano had a friend with that name, didn’t see? A senior…

“Hey, what are you guys doing in Haruka’s room?” senior Sugawara demanded almost angrily, “you’re not supposed to disturb his rest!”

“But Suga-san!!” here came Noya’s whiny tone, laced with Tanaka’s wails, “Daichi-san was gonna kill us, but he won’t do it if we’re with Haruka, right?!”

“I’m not going to kill you if you would just  _ sit down and study  _ already!” the dark-haired senior, probably Daichi, yelled right back. “Stop running away!”

“He’s glaring at us!” Tanaka cried, “he’s going to eat us!”

“I’m not!”

Sitting on a table inside the room, Ennoshita calmly sipped on some tea.

Noya and Tanaka clung to the figure on the bed, a dark-haired child who was trying to ease the scuffle happening around him. He looked troubled, but his voice was soft and his manner was delicate.

He was in bed, so he was probably sickly, too.

“Don’t trouble Haruka, c’mon,” senior Sugawara broke up the fight, “I leave you alone for two minutes, seriously. You guys can have a break, since Noya’s brother is here.”

There’s like half a second of silence before they erupt into cheers, something like ‘our saviour has descended!’ and ‘all hail sugamama’ or something. 

Yuu ran straight up to him, engulfing him in a hug. “Kousuke! You saved my  _ life _ ,” he said, entirely serious, “I owe you my entire destiny now.”

Kousuke just laughed, not really understanding the dramatics.

He lifted his head to the room, and set his eyes on the boy on the bed again. This time, Haruka looked right back at him, a sort of mutual confusion in their eyes.

“Nice to see you again, Kousuke-kun,” Ennoshita greeted him, but he barely had enough attention to give him a light nod in return.

Something-- something about Haruka just set him off.

Maybe it was the birthmark on his face. The three circles that looked like Konoha’s, lining the side of his face like a cybernetic scar. But it couldn’t be, right? The colours were all wrong, and Haruka had a happy face, unlike Konoha’s stoical monotones.

“Seto?” 

All doubts were thrown out the window when Haruka spoke. 

That  _ voice _ .

“You’re Seto, right?” Haruka brightened up like a child who’d gotten a puppy as a birthday present, “it’s been so long! It’s me, Konoha!”

The other occupants in the room exchanged confused looks. 

Haruka chuckled, almost sheepishly. “Well, I don’t think I’ve ever met you in this form, so here’s my sketchbook! I think I have a sketch of all of us somewhere here--”

Seto was silent for all of two seconds, before he marched right up-- and grabbed Haruka’s face in both of his hands.

“Seto?!” Haruka squeaked, surprised.

“Kousuke?” Yuu was as confused as everyone else in the room, but they weren’t too sure if they could march up there and stop whatever was going on. First of all, how did these two know each other?

There was a story here… maybe they met online?

Kousuke’s gaze could burn holes into Haruka’s, because he was looking deep into those dark eyes as if he expected something different.

“You aren’t,” when Kousuke finally spoke, his voice shuddered, like he was near tears, “you aren’t going to go  _ black _ again, right?”

It was like a plea.

His hands were shaking, and Haruka understood really well why.

“Of course not,” Haruka promised him, in a voice calmer than he thought he could, “we won, didn’t we?”

When Haruka looked up again, Seto’s eyes were a blood red.

Seto was best at controlling his power, simply because he was the one that feared his own power the most. If he ever lost control and used them without willing to, it was because he was distressed, and his heart instinctively sought comfort.

As Konoha, his heart was always silent and curious. It made sense that Seto liked to stay next to Konoha whenever he was unsettled-- of course, that had to end when Konoha became the source of that very turmoil, but for a good time many many times, they were close.

Even now, Haruka’s heart was quiet, calm, and a very peaceful wave of melancholy.

That was his nature.

“So it’s true,” Kousuke breathed out the words, “all that-- wasn’t just a dream, right?”

And Haruka was ready to assure him, just like he’d assured Hibiya, just like how he’d assured Momo, and just like how he’d assured every one of them that simply needed a voice of reason around them.

“This is the dream, Seto,” he said, “and we’re living it.”

This was step one. Step one in finally meeting everyone again.


	2. locking - opening

“Haizaki’s little sister?”

“That’s right, apparently she’s being bullied.”

When Momoi first came to Takane about the issue, she didn’t know what the pink bombshell was asking of her.

“All the first year girls are scared of you, so you’ll be the best person to go to!” Momoi told her cheerfully. 

Takane’s eyes stayed narrowed.

Maybe it was a strange sight. A grumpy tomboy, just rudely woken up, arrogantly perched on her seat with a chin. She couldn’t believe her nap was interrupted for this nonsense. And in front of her was a smiling bombshell of a girl, asking so sweetly for a favour, as if she wasn’t scared of death itself.

People were casting them very concerned glances. After all, what was a first-year doing on the third year’s floor?

“Please?” Momoi asked again, this time dragging her tone out to a song, pleading in a way she thought was cute.

Takane sighed longsufferingly.

-

Takane’s opinion of Haizaki wasn’t really much. You see delinquents every where, in every world. In both worlds, girls were scared of her, and boys routed away from her because she wasn’t cute anyways.

After announcing herself as bad news against boys on day one of school, Takane became a comfortable loner in school. Until Nijimura came around, but that was another story for another time…

“That’s her,” Momoi pointed into the classroom, “the one in the corner, the one with short white hair.”

Okay, if she’s honest, she honestly expected Haizaki’s little sister to be something like a delinquent. Totally uncute and rough, just like her brother.

She was  _ not _ expecting that meek little angel in the corner of the classroom, stumbling around afraid like a pencil was going to burst if she held it.

“She’s so cute!” Momoi burst into unsuppressed squeals right at the doorway, “ohmigoood, is she really related to  _ that _ Haizaki? Seriously?”

Takane groaned. She turned to the view again, and this time she took a harder look. They were garnering attention already, so she really wanted to get this settled and leave soon.

But the girl-- the girl was staring straight at her book, fidgeting in her spot.

Her hair, a pristine white, with the bangs just a little longer, curled at the edges. When she turned a little to the side, never meeting anyone’s eyes, they fluttered around like a nervous tick.

Takane saw it.

“Her eyes are pink,” she whispered. 

Sure, Momoi’s eyes were pink too-- but this was different. That shy demeanor, the tendency to curl up, and that hair--

Takane didn’t bother to knock.

She marched right up to the girl, causing a surprised wave of people parting to make way for her. Someone whispered that maybe  _ little-sister Haizaki _ did something to that senior who looked so angry. 

And the girl flinched, getting tenser the closer Takane was-- like she was bracing for some sort of impact, and Takane frowned.

The senior stopped right before the girl’s table-- and shot everyone a fierce glare.

Predictably, everyone scattered immediately. 

Finally, she set her gaze on the albino.

“You’re Haizaki’s little sister?”

-

Marry was utterly, very very terrified.

She was used to being blamed for a lot of things. Since her brother was a delinquent, people assumed she was a crafty witch. She did great? What a goody-two-shoes. She did badly? She deserved it because she was too prideful to ask for help.

She couldn’t meet anyone in the eyes-- and people thought that was rude. But she was just uncomfortable with it… even Shintaro understood that bit.

So what on earth did she, or her brother do, that a third-year was marching up to her desk in the middle of the day? Is she going to die today? Save me, Seto!

“You’re Haizaki’s little sister?”

She stopped short.

Turning to the side, pink met brown. Then she quickly snapped away-- and a flurry of thoughts ran through her head. Confusion, mostly, plagued that front of her senses.

(Where had she heard that voice--)

“You’re so scary, Ene-chan!” came a second voice, from a pink-haired senior, “I wasn’t done talking, you know? Why are you walking right up to her, you’re going to scare her!”

Marry’s attention shifted to the pink senior. She was so pretty. Kind of like Kido-san, but more bright, like Momo-chan. She was cheerful, in high contrast to the scary senior.

(...Ene?)

“You’re Marry, right?” 

And there’s a surprised whirl in her features as she turns to look at the senior again, suddenly realizing. 

Those twin-tails were familiar. The frown is not something she usually saw on the cybernetic avatar, but the features, the sharp eyes-- 

“Ene-chan!” Marry called in surprise, realizing too late how loudly she spoke, “you’re Ene-chan... right?”

And Takane’s lips split into a wide grin.

That was enough of an answer. The precise next moment, immediately forgetting where she was, Marry burst into tears. She leaped right into the girl’s chest, wailing loudly like a baby. 

And Takane wrapped steady arms around her, giggling softly in response.

Momoi was flabbergasted, and the rest of the class stared, equal parts confused as they were shocked.

It ended quickly though. Takane’s features only lasted cute a second. It folded up into a scowl again, and when she bared her teeth at the classroom, everyone scrambled away, looking anywhere but the two.

Marry grasped at Takane tightly, firmly-- and this time, she wasn’t going to let go of even a single one of them.


End file.
